


The Big Book of Original Characters

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Series: Role-Play Info [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: This is a book of all my original characters, and role-play ideas/scenarios, if you wish to role-play with me go ahead and message me, and all characters are owned by me, and I would love it if you got permission before using them.





	1. Joan "Jett" Snyder

**Quotes:**

 

“Hyde you fucking moron.”

 

“Throw me to the wolves and I’ll return leading the pack.”

 

**General Information:**

**Verse(s):** Red Souls

 **Full Name:** Joan “Jett” Snyder

 **Nicknames/other Alias:** Jett, Joan, Snyder, Jo,

 **Titles:** Lance-Corporal

 **Age:** 22

 **Date of Birth:** 15 march

 **Gender:** Bigender/ Genderfluid

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **(Moral) Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Dominant Hand:** ambidextrous  

 **Astrological Sign:** Pisces

 **License Plate Number:** GHUW

 

 **Farewells** :

              1. Bye

              2. Goodbye

              3. See you later

              4. *russian goodbye*

 

**Greetings:**

               1. “Hey,”

               2. “Hiya!”

               3. “Hello”

               4. “Yo.”

               5. *Russian greeting*

 

** Character Abilities and Proficiency: **

**Favoured Weapon:** Swords, any melee weapon, guns. Alpha and Omega.

 **Weapon Skill:** Jett like her sister has a fair amount of training, but her ability to use weapons and especially hand to hand combat are a little behind due to her four year killing spree, where Hyde trained with Jett’s father then joined the army, this made Jett not as skilled in hand-to hand combat, but still has enough and the time she spent with her father, had much more intense training then Hyde, making up for the missing years in training.

 **Martial Arts:** Jett is very knowledgeable with martial arts and other forms of hand to hand combat but not as skilled as her father Whiplash and her older sister.

 **Immunities:** most poisons and diseases, doesn’t get normal sick a lot.

 **Strengths:** Jett strength lies in her agility and speed, as well as her impressive strength and endurance

 **Restrictions:** as much as Hyde is impulsive, Jett is instinctual, she relies on instinct which can cause her to retreat in the middle of a fight. And if you damage Omega in anyway it will effect Jett.

** Home, Work, Education and History  **

 

 **Citizenship:** Australian, Russian, American, Icelandic

 **Culture:** Multi, mostly Australian.

 **Sleep Patterns:** Tends to have a normal sleeping patterns but sometimes can slip into the same type of sleeping patterns like hyde.

 **Pets:** Doesn’t have many pets or good relationships with animals but does have Smile Dog and Grinny Cat whom she shares with Hyde.

 **Employer:** The Army, unknown

 **Job Title:** Unknown

 **Experience:** Ex-soldier

 **Hours:** any and all

 **Transportation:** Car or motorbike, tends to enjoy muscle cars, and classics.

 **Criminal Record:** Murder of 2,000 people approx Aiding and abetting Theft

 **Dream Job:** dancer, inventor, writer.

**History/Background**

        **Birthplace:** Australia

 **Family** : Tamara Snyder (mother) (Deceased)

                        David Snyder (Father)

                        Elizabeth Alta Hyde (older half-sister)

                        Liu Snyder (younger brother) (deceased)

                        Remy Snyder (uncle)

                        Dylan Snyder (cousin)

 

Jett grew up in the outskirts of her ‘town’ in a mansion on top of the hill with her older sister Hyde and her father, David (whiplash). she was trained to become a master at any fighting style and tactical thinking, she also learnt to most other basic things from her father as she was homeschooled, at the age of 12, she watched he younger brother, Liu get killed, and after her father attacked her, splitting her face into a smile with a knife, she then began skilled with knives, and became Jett the Killer, just after her descend to insanity and the attack on the night of her brothers death she went and killed the three bullies that killed him, she then spent the next four years killing people whom she believed was bad, or if she just wanted to have some fun. She met Holly Ayala when she was 17 and began to fall in love, Jett then was banished by Holly’s parents and she went to a mental hospital, in hopes to gain her sanity back and heal. At the age of 18 she had officially joined the army and finally regained her sanity, she stayed in the army until current day, at the age of 22.

 **Friends:** _(Depending on Rp)_ Grinny Cat and Smile Dog

 **Enemies:** her father, whiplash

 **Followers:** Smile Dog, sometimes Hyde

 **Heroes:** Hyde, her sister,

 **Rivals:** Hyde

 **Relates to:** Hyde

 **Pets/Familiars:** When Hyde went blind at the age of 24, Jett sister trained Smile dog, to help be her guide dog and protect her, Smiley then became a shared pet for the two sisters but stays with Hyde more due to her old injury and his fear of her getting into trouble, Hyde is much less careful and responsible then her younger sister. Smile Dog is however a creepy pasta came to life, as Jett is an alternate version of Jeff the Killer it made sense that Smile gravitated towards Jett. Smile is a demon dog, having two forms, the commonly seen husky with a smile, then the red and black dog that scares everyone. There's also Grinny Cat who tends to stick around Jett, but is sort of just in the background, Grinny Cat and Hyde do not get along.

 **Funds:** Jett relies on the family wealth a fair bit more but tends to keep it on credit card.

 **Home:** _(What is your character's house like? Describe its overall appearance, [Ex: Shabby, fancy] type of house, [Trailer, mansion] and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.)_

 **Old Home (dad’s place):** This enormous house has a rustic look to it and is in good condition. The interior is done in dusky colours. The yard is enormous and is neatly kept, at the back of the house there are three sheds and next to the house one garage. Jett and Hyde share a shed where they store whatever they can, weapons, cars, and many other things. Inside the house is surprisingly simple, there’s a kitchen two living rooms, 4 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms, plus a basement, a dancing studio and a self made recording room. Then there’s the weapons room and a hall which is used mainly for training. Jett however currently lives in a unit. Living courters created at the back of a storage and work unit, the unit has high ceilings so the rooms are (ground floor) a living room, dining room and kitchen (one room) then a bathroom area next to the stair a few steps forward from the kitchen, the a mezzanine (similar to an attic just not as atticy, also not a two story house.) the stairs lead into a office/bedroom, then through another door is a second bedroom. The kitchen runs along one wall, (oh the other side of that wall is the bathroom, the dining table is crammed between the couch and the kitchen bench, normally the first thing you see as you walk into the housing part of the building. A small hallway which essentaily consisted of stairs going down is to your left and leads (around a corner) then up to the bedrooms, the bathroom stationed to the right of the stairs. Downstairs is pretty cluttered and crammed whereas upstairs there is a bit more room. Next to the roller door, there is a front entrance way, to get into the house you have to g through a narrow doorway which and then a doorless doorframe which leaves you to the shed/workplace, then at the back theres the door for the actual sleeping courters Neighborhood: At her dad’s place they barely talk to her family, Ms Mack, a bartender is probably the only one comfortable with talking to Jett and Hyde, but everyone one else is terrified of David, for he is a seriel killer and promised to let everyone live, only if they left him and his family alone, and gave him what he wanted. At her Unit she tends to keep to herself, and her interaction with the neighbourhood is very limited.

 **Transportation:** Car, Motorbike

 **Collections:** Jett isn’t the biggest hoarder, which is why she shares a shed with her sister, she does however own a tank which is in a friends garage, and an assortment of books and weapons.

 **Languages:** Russian, English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Mandarin. Italian, Icelandic. Sign language, Latin.

 **Accent:** Mostly aussie with a hint of russian

 

**Character Appearance**

_(Health, image)_

 

 **Height:** 5’10

 **Weight:** 145.3 lb

 **Race:** Russian/Australian

 **Somatotype:** Mesomorph

 **Physical deformities or disabilities:** has a two scars where her father carved a smile into her face.

 **Health:** very healthy, has a very strong immune system due to poison training.

 **Energy:** although she seems very calm and relaxed and essentially unenergetic person, she has a very high stamina and contains energy for fighting or training.

 **Memory:** has a just above average memory

 **Senses:** Normal but has keen eyesight

 **Phobias:** being paralyzed, losing Hyde, losing Smile, going insane and hurting those she loves.

 **Addictions:** pie

 **Diet:** unstable but tends to eat anything and everything whenever she can, tries to eat healthy meaning more normal meals.

 **Exercise:** she fights regularly and works out whenever she can, she does go for a parkour run across the roofs in the mornings.

 **Fitness:** very fit Posture: doesn’t hold herself with all the confidence in the world, but enough respect for herself not to slouch or anything, tends to have a smaller presence unless she wants otherwise.

 **Dexterity:** high Reflexes: very high, very fast. Abnormalities: unpredictable sometimes.

 **Vulnerabilities:** unstable sanity,

 **Wardrobe:** tends to dress casually but has a sense of style, male clothes are a go-to and has a bad habit of wearing the same thing over and over again, in a row. Tends to wear boots, combat boots or doc martins, high-tops are common too. Doesn’t like hats except for the fedora and has a love for coats and gloves.

 **Accessories:** military dog tags

 **Equipment:** tends to keep her usb collection and computer with her, including her iPod and headphones, always goes around with her two guns.

 **Reputation:** _(What does the general population think of your character?)_ silent brooding type, dangerous and serious, very loyal,, but also rather awkward, also seen as very funny when comfortable, and much more open.

 **Personality Optimistic/Pessimistic:** pessimistic,

 **Neutral Positive Personality Traits:** Protective, loyal, brooding, powerful, brave reliable, skillful, self reliant, disciplined, creative, hard working.

 **Negative Personality Traits:** Self-reliant, cunning, impulsive, obsessive (sometimes), ruthless, sarcastic, stubborn, unpredictable, vengeful (sometimes.) Unpredictable and psychotic, doesn’t always face her emotions, indecisive

 **Likes:** food, her weapons, dancing, training, cars, creating things, horror, gore, rwading, writing, working out. Favorite Colors: Silver, red and black

 **Dislikes:** Children, annoying people, bullies, politics. Being woken up, people touching her weapons and books, people not cleaning up after themselves (mainly dishes) rude people, indecisive people

**Hobbies:**

\- Drumming

\- Dancing

\- Singing

\- Training

\- Blacksmithing

\- Chess

\- Cooking

\- Exercising

\- Gunsmith

\- Darts

\- Reading

\- Writing

 

 **Scent:** metal, beer and rain

 **Self Esteem:** low-ish

 **Desires:** for someone to dance with her (no not at a formal) and to escape this hell hole of a life, protect her family and friends.

 **Nervous Tics:** playing with hair (i.e. running hands through it, tugging, although that’s more when she’s angry) fixing, cleaning or playing with weapons. 

 **Failures:** not protecting her younger brother (deceased)

 **Most Prized Possession:** Alpha and Omega, smile Dog,

 

(1-10)

 

 **Confidence:** 6

 **Creativity:** 8

 **Generosity:** 6

 **Honesty:** 7

 **Loyalty:** 8

 **Patience:** 8

 **Predictability:** depending on the situation but normally half and half

 **Reliability:** 8

 **Respect** : 8

 **Responsibility:** 9

 **Trustworthiness:** 7

 **Cruel Streak:** (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (Everyone has something that can do this to them)) Hurting her family, touching something she likes, hurting smile.

 

** Story Information: **

**Verse:** Red Souls

 **Playbys:** Erika Linder (Live action version)

 **Role:** protagonist, Hero , anti-hero, antagonist.

 **Plot/Summary:** Red Souls is a story about two sisters and their friends trying to survive the zombie apocalpse, with one sister being immune to the zombie bite (Hyde) and the other (Jett) being part zombie (think IZombie) can change.

**Extra Info on Story/Universe:**

_Extra Info on character:_

**Symbol:** (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them?) a wilted rose with blood but still has a sense of beauty about it

 **Comparison:** _(Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of)_ Wolf

 

To Clear Up: 

 

This story is set in an alternate universe from creepy pasta, meaning that while jet's past is based off of Jeff The killers, she is an alternative version of Jeff the Killer, rather then himself, meaning a lot of Jett's story differs from Jeff's, I am not trying to infringe copy right laws, or offend anyone. I do not own or know much about Grinny Cat either, therefore the physicality and name is all i'm drawing inspiration from.

 

ANd if you wish to Role-play, feel free to contact me!


	2. Elizabeth Alta Hyde: Original Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Alta Hyde has many different variations of her character, and this is of of them.

**Quotes:**

_“I am under no obligation to make sense to you.”_

_“You’re gonna be fine, you come from a long line of lunatics”_

_“You smell like hidden motives get away from me.”_

_“Lord from some brains from heaven! Or stones as long as it hits the mark.”_

_“You’re telling me they let sociopaths dictate their governmental policies? Wow, earth has got to be the weirdest planet we’ve discover.”_

_“Your not wrong your just an asshole.”_

 

General Information:

 

 **Verse(s):** Red Souls

 **Full Name:** Elizabeth Alta Hyde

 **Nicknames/other Alias:** Hyde, Hydes, Alta, Lizzy (she’ll kill you if you call her that) Hades, Little Lizzy (only if you want your throat ripped out) Bullet.

 **Titles:** Captain Alta Hyde

 **Age:** 26

 **Date of Birth:** 21 st of October 1991

 **Gender:** Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

 **(Moral) Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 

 **Dominant Hand:** Right

 **Astrological Sign:** Libra

License Plate Number: YYBW-28

 

**Farewells:**

  1. See ya later, mate.
  2. Bye!
  3. *Salutes*



 

**Greetings:**

  1. “Hey,”
  2. “how ya goin’?”
  3. “G’day”
  4. “Yo.”
  5. *Russian greeting*



 

**_Character Abilities and Proficiency:_ **

**Favored Weapon:** Whips and guns or anything that goes boom.

 **Weapon Skill:** Hyde has a lot of training in using pretty much any weapon but she prefers the guns due to sound, she is a much better marksmen the Jett and is better with whips and guns, she is also better at improvising and using her surrounding.

 **Martial Arts:** has an in-depth training of most martial arts, but tends to keep it simple, preferring to use guns.

 **Immunities:** most poisons and diseases, still gets the common cold

 **Strengths** : very fit and surprisingly strong, uses echolocation to figure out a persons location, from their on has pretty damn perfect aim

 **Restrictions:** Her Blindness (age 24-26)

  **Home, Work, Education and History**

**Citizenship:** Australian, Russian and American

 **Culture:** Multi, mostly Australian.

 **Sleep Patterns:** Hyde loves her sleep but can go days without it, she can fall asleep anywhere anytime and pretty much on command.

 **Pets:** they tend to come and go as she adopts, and lets back into the wild, she does however have a black headed python that’s hers and a demon dog (Smiles) who tends to look like a husky with a smile until he turns into his real form

 

 **Employer:** Herself, The Army, Police department,

 **Job Title:** Mercenary.

 **Experience:** Ex-soldier (they still have her on speed dial)

Ex- Police officer, call her in for occasional help with undercover, info, finding or catching, has a badge but isn’t really a police officer anymore, not after she let her mark go.

Mercenary

And used to be in the army,

 **Rank:** Captain (army) ofiicer and mercenary

 **Hours:** any and all

 **Transportation:** when blind she walked everywhere but she has a car or motorbike that she takes around.

**Criminal Record:**

Murder of 200 people approx

Stealing 2 million dollars (and giving it to multiple charities and homeless)

Impersonation and attempted assassination of the Australian prime minister

 **Dream Job:** Singer and Dancer, actor and weapons and fight choreographer

 

**History/Background**

**Birthplace:** Australia

 **Family:** Joel Hyde (father)

               Tamara Snyder (mother) (Deceased)

               David Snyder (Step-father, main guardian)

               Joan “Jett” Snyder (Younger step-sister)

               Liu Snyder (younger Step- brother) (deceased)

               Remy Snyder (step-uncle)

               Dylan Snyder (step-cousin)

Hyde grew up in the outskirts of her ‘town’ in a mansion on top of the hill with her younger sister Jett and her stepf-ather, David. she was trained to become a master at any fighting style and tactical thinking, she also learnt to most other basic things from her father as she was homeschooled, at the age of 18 she had officially joined the army and left her fathers clutches, two years later she was promoted to captain of her own special squad, then she won a war by competing in a dance off competition during battle and won, then she blew up everything and everyone in the next war she fought in, she was fired after that but her number is on speed dial.

 

It was just before she got fired that she was attack and became tempraryly blind due to head trauma.

 

She became a police officer next and spent a good amount of time there but was fired after she let her mark go, they still call her in sometimes for help. She then became a mercenary and worked a few odd jobs here and there, traveling around and causing trouble, she gained her eyesight back just after she turned 26.

 

**Friends:**

**Enemies:** Her Step-father, her step-uncle, Remy, Jett Loves him but she doesn’t trust him.

 **Bosses:** The queen (occasionly) if she’s doing stuff for the police, then them.

 **Followers:** Smile Dog, sometimes Jett

 **Heroes:** Jett, her sister,

 **Rivals:** Dylan (but it depends on the rp)

 **Relates to:** Jett

 **Pets/Familiars:** When Hyde went blind at the age of 24, her sister trained Smile dog, to help be her guide dog and protect her, Smiley then became a shared pet for the two sisters but stays with Hyde more due to her old injury and his fear of her getting into trouble, she is much less careful and responsible then her younger sister.

 

Smile Dog is however a creepy pasta came to life, as Jett is an alternate version of Jeff the Killer it made sense that Smile gravitated towards Jett. Smile is a demon dog, having two forms, the commonly seen husky with a smile, then the red and black dog that scares everyone.

 

 **Funds** : Hyde to fend for herself in terms of money, as she prefers it but the Snyder family is rich, and they do often share the money, she doesn’t know exactly how much the Snyder family has but as long as it helps her out, time to time. On her is a different story, she does have an emergency credit card and wad of cash but tends to prefer to work for the money, even if it is by killing people.

**Home:** (What is your character's house like? Describe its overall appearance, [Ex: Shabby, fancy] type of house, [Trailer, mansion] and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.)

 

Old Home (dad’s place): This enormous house has a rustic look to it and is in good condition. The interior is done in dusky colours. The yard is enormous and is neatly kept, at the back of the house there are three sheds and next to the house one garage. Jett and Hyde share a shed where they store whatever they can, weapons, cars, and many other things.

 

Inside the house is surprisingly simple, there’s a kitchen two living rooms, 4 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms, plus a basement, a dancing studio and a self made recording room. Then there’s the weapons room and a hall which is used mainly for training.

 

Hyde however doesn’t always live there as she spends a fair amount of time travelling, and has been since she got her eyesight back. Her car is the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive.  

 **Neighborhood:** Because Hyde travels the neighborhood changes all the time, but at her dad’s place they barely talk to her family, Ms Mack, a bartender is probably the only one comfortable with talking to Jett and Hyde, but everyone one else is terrified of David, for he is a seriel killer and promised to let everyone live, only if they left him and his family alone, and gave him what he wanted.

 

 **Transportation:** Car: The Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric drive.

 **Collections:** Hyde unlike her sister does hoard, she has a large array of weapons (some in the shed, some in her room and some in her car) and she has a tank, a couple of cars 3 motorbikes, and god knows what else, she hoards books, tv shows and movies.

 

 **Languages:** Russian, English, French, Japanese, German, Mexican, Irish, Spanish, Mandarin. Italian, Icelandic. Sign language.

 **Accent:** Mostly aussie with a hint of russian

**Character Appearance**

_(Health, image)_

**Height:** 5’7

 **Weight:** 139.7 lb

 **Race:** Russian/Australian

 **Somatotype:** Mesomorph

 **Physical deformities or disabilities:** went blind between the ages of 24 to 26. Currently has perfect sight and can still use echolocation.

Health: very healthy, has a very strong immune system due to poison training.

 **Energy:** seems like she has an endless supply of energy but can still fall asleep anywhere, anytime.

 **Memory:** has an average memory but using the right technique can remember large amounts of information.

 **Senses:** Hyde’s senses are heightened due to her blindness especially hearing, she uses a form of echolocation to figure out where things are and ‘see’ things. She still uses this technique.

 **Handicaps:** Blindness (24-26)

 **Phobias:** cockroaches, being paralyzed, losing Jett, and losing Smile

 **Addictions:** adrenaline rush

 **Diet:** unstable but tends to eat anything and everything whenever she can

 **Exercise:** she fights regularly and works out whenever she can

 **Fitness:** very fit

 **Posture:** tends to hold herself high, confident, legs slightly apart, laid back posture, maybe a bit jumpy or giddy full of energy.

 **Dexterity:** high

 **Reflexes:** very high, very fast.

 **Abnormalities:** unpredictable sometimes.

 **Vulnerabilities:** hearing, echolocation, blindness (when she was blind between the ages of 24-26, not currently blind.), and unstable sanity,

Handicaps: Blindness (between the ages of 24-26)

Aids: echolocation and blind stick/whites stick (when blind) and smile dog

Reason for Health: injured during fight, no scarring, head trauma (eyesight)

 **Wardrobe:** tends to dress casually but has a sense of style, male clothes are a go-to and has a bad habit of wearing the same thing over and over again, in a row. Tends to wear boots, combat boots or doc martins, high-tops are common too. Doesn’t like hats and has a love for coats and gloves.

 **Accessories:** military dog tags

 **Equipment:** tends to keep her usb collection and computer with her, including her iPod and headphones, always goes around with her two guns.

 **Reputation:** (What does the general population think of your character?) Crazy ass white girl. Tends to be seen as a puppy dog by some people full of energy, happy, doesn’t always take life seriously, but at the same time a very dark person who can and will beat you with a tea cup if you cross her.

 

 

 

**Personality**

 

 **Optimistic/Pessimistic:** Positive

 **Positive Personality Traits:** Protective, caring,

Loyal, adaptable, brave, considerate, disciplined, creative, hard working, humorous, and open-minded. Powerful, patience, laid-back, reliable, skillful, self-reliant. Energetic.

 

 **Negative Personality Traits:** Self-reliant, cunning, impulsive, obsessive (sometimes), ruthless, sarcastic, stubborn, unpredictable, vengeful (sometimes.) Unpredictable and psychotic, tends to hide any negative emotions and believes she always has to be strong.

 

 **Likes** : food, her weapons, snakes, dancing, singing, drums, training, tap-dancing, music. Animals, fighting and helping others.

 

 **Favorite Colors:** Silver, red, most blues and greens, purple, black and white.

 

 **Dislikes:** Children, annoying people, bullies, politics. Being woken up, people touching her weapons and books, people not cleaning up after themselves (mainly dishes) rude people (who don’t show respect to elders and are down right d*cks) not being respected or showing respect for others, disloyalty,

 

**Hobbies:**

  * Drumming
  * Dancing
  * Singing
  * Training
  * Blacksmithing
  * Chess
  * Cooking
  * Exercising
  * Fire poi’s/poi’s
  * Whip work
  * Gunsmith
  * Darts
  * Rescuing abused or abandoned animals
  * Sleeping,
  * Swimming
  * Reading
  * Writing
  * surfing



 

 **Scent:** petrol, sea, lavender and pie

 **Self Esteem:** doesn’t think about it much

 **Desires:** for someone to dance with her (no not at a formal)

 **Nervous Tics:** playing with hair (i.e. running hands through it, tugging, although that’s more when she’s angry) fixing, cleaning or playing with weapons.

 

** Accomplishments:  **

****

**Greatest Achievement:** stopping a war in less then half an hour (by blowing everyone up, got fired for that.) then stopping a war with a dance off (before she blew everyone up)

 **Failures:** not protecting her younger brother (deceased)

 **Biggest Failure:** unknown

 

 **Most Prized Possession:** Guns, computer, usb’s, swords, pretty much all her weapons. Her (shared) dog, Smile Dog.

 

(1-10)

 **Confidence:** 8

 **Creativity:** 7

 **Generosity:** 5

 **Honesty:** 8

 **Loyalty:** 10 Unless she doesn’t believe you deserve it)

 **Patience:** 7

 **Predictability:** depending on the situation but normally half and half

 **Reliability:** 6

 **Respect:** she prioritizes respect a lot so she values it as a ten, and shows it in return as much as she thinks you deserve, which for the average person is ten, doesn’t mean she won’t tease you.

 **Responsibility:** 6

 **Trustworthiness:** 6

 

 **Cruel Streak:** (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (Everyone has something that can do this to them)) Hurting her family, touching something she likes, hurting smile.

 **Story Information** :

 

 **Verse:** Red Souls

 **Role:** protagonist, Hero , anti-hero

**Extra Info on Story/Universe:**

**Extra Info on character:**

**Symbol:** (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? [Ex: a rose, a black cat, a sunset] Could be blatant or subtle.) Bleeding headphones with spikes in them.

 **Comparison:** (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can th


	3. Akira Yaotl Kelly

Full Name: Akira Yaotl Kelly  
Nicknames: Aki, Kelly, Yaotl. (Pronounced YOW-TUL)  
Age: 16  
Height: 4’9  
Gender: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Verse(s): Ouran Highschool Host Club 

Akira is a first year at Ouran Academy getting into the school for it’s creative writing course and musical and drama program, Akira aspires to be a writer, of scripts, music, lyrics, creative books and much more, a director, and a musician with stage management, dancing singing drumming and piano under her repertoire. Akira prefers to be referred to by her middle name Yaotl that mean Combatant, soldier, warrior, defender, fighter and rival. Or Aki, a nickname rather then Akira. Akira used to live in Australia until a few months before coming to Ouran Academy meaning she is not fully accustomed to Japanese way of doing things or addressing people, as her mother was Japanese and her father was Australian.

 

Akira is disabled, which is a major reason why she wears a male uniform, apart from the fact that the girls uniform is uncomfortable and expensive and weird, Akira has amputation just above her left knee, and the reason was due to a skin condition which was passed down from her mother to herself, Akira normally does not care about people seeing it, however there is something about all the richer people who seem to have nothing wrong with them seeing something like that makes her anxious and worried, and she just forgets to tell anyone sometimes. Akira also has an eye patch to cover her red eye, as she has two different eye colours and feels uncomfortable letting others seeing it, and because of her skin condition, contacts could be dangerous to her sight.

 

 Akira found the abandoned music room because someone told her there was a piano she could use, and of course she met the host club, because of her male uniform and eye patch she was automatically assumed to be a kid who often got into fights and created trouble, whereas the opposite is true, Aki is not violent by nature but is always looking for a challenge but cares a lot for other people and likes to dub herself as a peace maker, Aki is a person who loves to laugh and is just looking to accomplish her dreams and have fun. She will however fight anyone who comments negatively on her height, or at least glare at them.

 

Aki lives by herself not too far from the academy as it makes it easier for her to walk there, she got into the academy on a scholarship and a special consideration for her disabilities, which means she has an aid, someone to help her learn, take notes or generally see the board (as she is partially blind and has no peripheral vision.)

 

She became a host because of her musical skills and the general popularity that people showed her, kyoya also used her leg and eyepatch to draw in more customers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have pictures however I am unable to post them at this time, I will update the chapter when I can add the pictures


End file.
